


A Moment to Breathe

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e07 Dead Man Walking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted January 16, 2009.

Gwen rings off and explains, unnecessarily, "Cardiff Police have Jack and Owen."

Martha watches the others, gauging their reactions. Gwen closes her eyes as she tucks the phone away. Tosh lowers her face into her hands. Ianto's eyes tally their empty mugs and stray to the coffee machine, across the Hub and up a staircase, before he sits back, letting his shoulders slump.

Martha offers, "Well, at least we know where they are, then."

The others nod. No one speaks. No one moves. They sit together in the heart of Torchwood, silently conspiring to steal this one moment of stillness.


End file.
